


[Podfic] The doubtful times of war by sshysmm

by CompassRose



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Bittersweet, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Eloise Crawford, thirteen and headstrong, has managed to sneak home for a visit though she's recently been placed in the convent at Lymond. Word travels fast, and she already has a visitor of her own.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 3 Challenge: First! Create a podfic for a fandom that didn't have any podfics before this week began (Team Chartreuse).
Relationships: Eloise Crawford & Christian Stewart, Eloise Crawford/Christian Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] The doubtful times of war by sshysmm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The doubtful times of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103973) by [sshysmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm). 



> A gift of a rare book from far away for the library of sshysmm, who allowed me to read this for you.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

Intro and outro music: **[Conversation,](https://www.jamendo.com/track/615806/conversation)** by Eracilon from the album _Triolite._

Listen or download here: [**The doubtful times of war,** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1m9bkSxUprRKY3dybA1Xlg7y0eAf6OhBK)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google off on some mysterious errand? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
